


the complexities of love

by sohns



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, i am SO SORRY this is so sad :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohns/pseuds/sohns
Summary: eric's restless. he's tired of throwing words at sunwoo like they're weapons and he's tired of sunwoo throwing them back. it's all so repetitive, it's as if they're dogs chasing their own tails.orin which eric and sunwoo try to understand what has become of their relationship.





	the complexities of love

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i know i usually write fluff but i had a sudden urge to write this so enjoy? :') im not used writing in this fashion so do let me know what u think!!

_eric's restless._ he's tired of throwing words at sunwoo like they're weapons and he's tired of sunwoo throwing them back. it's all so repetitive, it's as if they're dogs chasing their own tails. he knows this isn't how the both of them thought it'd turn out and he really wants to turn back the time to before they found it so easy to break each other, to before they were broken. they just got done arguing over when they should move in together when eric feels as though he'd explode if he had to spend another second with sunwoo. after all, they both know their relationship is just a ticking time bomb.

 _eric's frustrated._ in a rush, he grabs quite possibly the thinnest jacket he owned before rushing out into the chilly and barren streets. it's almost 3am and the only thing eric can hear is the sounds of faint music coming from the night club a few blocks away. he walks to the park to find the bench he always runs to when the world would get too frustrating for him to handle. from the bench, he would usually see the sun up high in the sky, radiating its light to the world beneath it. however, now all he sees is a black landscape - void of anything he can make sense out of. he doesn't know what to do, he's out of solutions this time. he knows his relationship with sunwoo was one that was unhealthy and it couldn't possibly be beneficial for him but at the same time, the irreplaceable memories those two have shared over the long 6 years of knowing each other meant too much to eric to let go. he didn't know that getting into a relationship with his best friend would turn into an unpleasant full-time job; he thought his heart would flutter every morning and his days would be filled with only fresh flowers and spring's scent. eric wants to curse the person who allowed their relationship to get to this but he realises he has no one to blame, it's fate that he and sunwoo don't belong together and he hates that he can't change that.

 _eric's helpless._ he's crying - his tears flowing down his dry cheeks with no one to help wipe them off. the person who would make his misery disappear is now the cause of it. how scary is the world? eric thinks. how scary is it that when you place so much reliance unto one person, they can disappear so easily? what is eric supposed to do now? he is alone and his cries are simply diffusing into the empty streets. no one is there to ease them, no one is there to lend him their shoulder, no one is there to comfort him. how scary is the world? eric thinks.

 _eric's tired._ yes, he lacks the rest he's supposed to be getting but there is a heavier inmost feeling of exhaustion that is burdening his heart as he sits on the cold bench. there is nothing he can do to fix it anymore. he's tried so hard - always taking the long way round just to please sunwoo, always making trade-offs he'd regret. simply put, there's nothing left for eric to do because he's tried it all and he's exhausted. if loving is so draining, he doesn't want to do it anymore.

 _eric's cold._ the a gust of chilly wind blows and he shudders. there is nothing around him to make him warmer, there is nothing to reach out for. he stays on the bench, freezing. his eyelids are starting to droop as the tears on his cheeks dry up. he doesn't want to entertain his thoughts anymore so his submits to his fatigue. his thoughts fade out to become fuzzy background noises, then to silence. his hands slowly loosen from the fists that they were in, his head slowly tilt to his left and his breaths slowly return to its normal pace.

 _eric's asleep._ walking aimlessly, sunwoo didn't expect to find a boy sleeping while looking calm, peaceful and at ease. as much as he wanted eric to disappear from his life, he couldn't bear to leave him in the cold like that. so, he carried the boy to the house on his back, praying that he wouldn't wake up. as he laid eric down on his bed, he looked at him with a conflicted heart. he saw the gorgeous boy he fell in love with - a kind, hardworking, sincere boy who wore his heart on his sleeve. yet, he saw the boy who was quick to push him aside, who was stubborn, who was overly-confident. despite this, sunwoo knew he loved him very much so. sunwoo brushed his fingers against eric's cheeks while fighting back his tears. maybe it was out of habit but sunwoo left a quick peck on the younger boy's lips before he walked out of the room. at war with himself, sunwoo couldn't possibly sleep that night.


End file.
